


He That Outlives This Day

by chocolatecatcupcakecheese



Series: KakaObi Week 2019 (c4) [11]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, Bad Ending, Everyone is Dead, KakaObi Week 2019, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-29 03:04:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17799941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chocolatecatcupcakecheese/pseuds/chocolatecatcupcakecheese
Summary: Kakashi remembers. Briefly.For KakaObi WeekDay 11:Utopia|Dystopia





	He That Outlives This Day

**Author's Note:**

> Title from “St. Crispin’s Day Speech” by William Shakespeare, from _Henry V_.
> 
> …But I quote it in the manner that a certain adventure/horror video game did when they borrowed the line “We few, we happy few, we band of brothers.” Haha.
> 
> Lasciate ogne speranza, voi ch'intrate. <3 Suffer with me <3

Kakashi woke, far too early. A glance at the position of the moon told him it was around 3 o’clock in the morning.

The witching hour.

The phrase had new meaning, now that all the world was dead. This was the only time his mind was clear, the only time that the spell concealing the truth of the world broke. The rest of the day, he lived a perfect illusion. Lazy days of training his kids and spending time with his comrades, then coming home to the perfect house with the perfect husband.

Kids and comrades who, when he woke too early, he remembered were worse than dead. A house which was actually an empty husk of wood. A husband who, in the dark of night, morphed into a monster.

Kakashi remembered all of his mistakes and regrets— all of the ways he’d failed. He hadn’t fought hard enough when the day had come. He hadn’t been strong enough to kill the man whose memory he’d treasured for years. Someone he’d thought _dead_ had _returned_  to him and he’d been so blinded by hope that he hadn’t been able to recognize how useless it was to try to save Obito.

Nothing could save either of them now. No one was left to try.

The world was dead because he wasn’t strong enough, and nothing he could do would ever be enough to fix it again.

It was all his fault. Everything.

It was almost a relief when the thing that was once Obito opened its mismatched eyes, placed its scaly white hand against his cheek, and recast the genjutsu.

Kakashi settled back into the lie, already forgetting the sensation of tears streaming down his face in favor of the gentle press of Obito’s lips upon his own.

”Go back to sleep, Kakashi.”

**Author's Note:**

> Take the blue pill, Kakashi. Heh.
> 
> Consider leaving me a comment ;)
> 
> And hey! If you like KakaObi, consider joining the [ KakaObi Thots Discord Server! ](https://discord.gg/kBYs37k) They’re the ones who hosted the challenge week, and the server is full of so many wonderful people, all creating excellent content for the ship.
> 
> If you just want to chill and talk to people about Naruto in general, I mod a server with Dragonpyre for Naruto fans and content creators. It’s small, but full of fun people! Here’s the [ link! ](https://discord.gg/ss4cMkZ)


End file.
